Dearest Friend Remake
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: I already edit this story but it still remain the same!Anyway,this is a songfic.Kurama took a blast meant for Hinageshi and slips into coma.Full summary inside.


Songfic-Ayumi Hamasaki's Dearest.

I just don't like when people never pay attention to these beutiful songs. Hinageshi reviews on the present after Kurama slip into coma after taking a blast from a demon that was meant for her. I just have to fix it since it didn't turn out well. Reviews are welcome but flames will be tortured for eternity. Hinageshi's POV started right after *****.

I had a lot of thoughts about that and it keeps bugging me. If you hate it then get out instead if giving flames. If you have a correction put it nicely instead of 'I hate this. This is so not good, you're not doing right on this!' 'This is the worst fic ever and Hinageshi is not older than Hiei!' I just hate that kind if it. I was thinking of getting Faye or Izumi, one of my two OCs to sing thi song after that terrible tragedy. Anyway, on with it. I'll be glad if people would use japanese songs more. It's beautiful！Ayumi Hamasaki's songs are awesome, not all of them. My favourite besides Dearest is Memorial Address and Teddy Bear. It really is perfect of angsty fic or hurt/comfort fic.

On a hilltop, a young girl is stitting there watching the scenery. She had short fiery red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a priestess outfit. Her friends called her Hinageshi. She may look young on the outside but she's a lot older than some of her friends. She's the deity of death, she was meant to stay at that age for eternity. She was young and innocent but she felt she was no longer when 'that' happens. Why did she call herself a miko? A miko suppose to prevent that from happening even if it cost her life.

Why do you have to take that blast for me Kurama? It was meant for me! You could have scoop me out of the way.

_Hontou ni taisetsu na_

_mono igai subete sutete_

_shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_I wanted to forget everything except what really mattered but reality is just cruel. _

Yes, this reality is just too cruel. Why did you have to slip into a coma, Kurama? Why can't you just wake up! Everyone is here is waiting for you to wake up. No one is doing their best lately. Yusuke is crying a lot lately even though he doesn't show his tears to anyone. Kuwabara is not in the mood to call Hiei 'shrimp' anymore, Hiei is also not in the mood for teasing Kuwabara. Keiko is not paying attention in her classes lately. Yukina is crying more tear gems. Shiori is losing her apetite and she nearly fainted! Shuichi-kun is been bullied by his classmates lately, luckily Yusuke always save him. Hatanaka-san nearly got into an accident while on his way home from work. Botan-san is not the usual Botan-san. No one is happy when you're not you can hear me Kami-sama, please...take pity on us! Please wake Kurama up! No one really deserve this fate! Hear me out will you!

_sonna toki itsu datte_

_me o tojireba_

_waratteru kimi ga iru_

_Sometimes, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._

Everyone loves you Kurama. Don't just sleep there all day! Wake up! Everyone just want to see you smiling and laughing with them. Kurama, will you at least think what will happen when you're not here? You're not a bother or a nuisance to them. If you just wake up, I'm sure everyone will welcome you back!

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_You told me "Until the day I reach eternal sleep, everyone's smiling faces shall be with me always."_

I think I knew the meaning of what you said earlier. The day you reach eternal sleep is when you're dead. You're planning on dying the whole time? Are you that suicidal? No...you just can't confirm it. Everyone knew that they can't escape death. Demons as well. Humans is a wonderful living thing but they don't have eternal life. Demons and witches can live for a very long time but...death is just around the corner waiting for them. Whether you're half breed or very powerful, no one can escape death and you knew it. You're going on a mission that can't confirm your victory and yet you go and get yourself into a coma. *cries*

_Hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-_

_aisubeki mono no tame_

_ai no kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

_He also told me "For that which I should love, for that which gives me love, I will do what I can in power to protect them."_

You are a criminal in the past, now you're a hero. You told me that you'll protect everyone you loved and cared for. You're more like a hero...but...you still have to protect yourself. You're not a shield for us, you're a half human to us, a wonderful person to us. Everyone doesn't think you're a tool to be used and thrown away. You're a friend to us...a wise man that helps them.

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_kizutsuke atta yo ne_

_Back then, when we met, it was awkward. We went through a lot, didn't we? We got hurt along the way, didn't we?_

We're equal. We got hurt by Yakumo a lot. We got bruises and scars that we can't ignore. Your feelings were hurt when that demon disguise as your old friend Kuronuoe. He cares for you and wanted you to escape but it pains you to do so. I know how you feel. Don't regret anything. One regret about the past is you're crying over split milk. So please be with us. Don't desert us. Take my hand and I'll take you back to where you belong. Remember, you're not alone.

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_I knew when he reached his eternal sleep, I just have to keep smiling till that very moment so that smiling face will have to stay with him without fail_

Until you reach the end, I promise that I'll keep smiling no matter what. We're together. We'll keep on smiling till the very end. You have our word! Even though it hurts to smile when you're sad, you still have to smile. I guess that's what you want.

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita kedo_

_tadoritsuitan da ne_

_Back then, when we met I still think it was all awkward. Since then, we went through a lot, didn't we Kurama? But at least we got there in the end._

We did went through a lot of missions, stress and relationships but we manage to overcome them all, right Kurama? At...least we got there...in...the...end. *sobs*

Kami-sama...I'll be glad to do anything if Kurama wakes up.

Next day, Hinageshi pass by Genkai's to check up on Kurama. Yukina was by her side watching Hinageshi she held on to his hand and pray with all of her heart. 'Kurama, please wake up. Eveyone is waiting for you.'

Kurama stirred a little. The girls gasped. Kurama open his eyes and saw two maidens in front of him.

He smiled and say "Tadaima"

Hinageshi cried as say "Welcome back, Kurama"

Yukina ran out of the room to call her friends.

Genkai stepped into the room saying "Playing with the shinigami again are you?"

After that, Hiei appears out of no where. "You really gave us a big scare there fox."

"Yes, I did."

Done. I like happy 's just so lovely. No yaoi or shounen ai. If you want romance between Hinageshi and Kurama, just imagine it. It's up to you. Everything went back to normal after that. Take place after the series end. I don't own anything. I just wish Hinageshi would get the spotlight more than Kuwabara. I like her because she's young. She's my favourite deity besides Botan. She's cute right?


End file.
